


Watching

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith





	

The first time it happened, it was pure dumb luck. The second time, he saw the signs, the two of you giving each other looks and then excusing yourselves, so he just waited to head to his room until the right moment. The third time was when Dean began to think it wasn’t just luck or proper timing. How could either of you forget to close the door this often? It helped with the guilt that was a struggle to ignore.

Dean was hard before he hit the hallway and then painfully so when he saw beyond the cracked door. You were angled just right on your knees so he could see enough of your plump ass and the way your mouth stretched as you sucked off Sam. Dean leaned against the doorway, putting a physical barrier between you and giving himself some support as he watched you.

You were a goddamn pro, your hand and mouth working together to take as much of that dick as you could while your other hand was deep into the flesh of Sam’s side, guiding him to thrust into you as you moved. Dean’s fist came up to his mouth and he bit down.

Sam pulled you off of him, both you and Dean frowning at the change. Dean watched as you let Sam manhandle you onto your back on the bed. You fell back onto the pillows and watched Sam as he kissed up your body and spread you for him. Dean wasn’t even aware he was gripping his leg until it became painful and he shook his hand out. When Sam’s mouth found your center, your eyes fluttered closed with a breathy moan.

Your eyes didn’t remain shut for long as if you needed to watch Sam as he licked and sucked. Your eyes floated up and to the side and locked with Dean’s. Dean’s stomach dropped at getting caught, but he was frozen. Slowly your lips stretched into a smile and you moaned a soft yes.

Dean’s brain stuttered and fought to process. Yeah, yeah, you we’re enjoying being watched. Holy. Hell. He thought for sure he was done for, about to be killed…or worse. And then your eyes pointedly lowered to Dean’s bulge and back up to his wide eyes. With a small nod, you gave him permission.

Dean still wasn’t sure, but you moaned out, “Come on, baby, need it.” And he was pretty sure you weren’t just talking to Sam. Slowly, giving you time to signal stop, his hands came up to his jeans, slowly popping the button and dragging down the zipper. “Fuck yes,” you cried, gaze still locked on Dean. That was all he needed. He pulled out his cock, rewarded with a surprised smile. Yeah, baby bro wasn’t the only gifted one in the family.

Dean began to stroke slowly, watching as you turned your attention back to Sam, grabbing him by the hair and rocking into his face. Fuck, you were so hot Dean could’ve shot his load already, but he forced himself to take his time. He wanted to watch everything.

Soon your back was arching and those wicked moans that would be forever burned into Dean’s brain were falling from your lips. Dean watched as you were overcome, memorized the shape of your lips stretched around the delicious sounds. For a brief second your eyes found his again and he had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Sam kissed his way up your body, Dean getting agitated at the loss of his view. He was surprised to see you push Sam back, moving him so he was on his back, head at the foot of the bed. You moved to straddle Sam, teasingly rubbing over his cock with your soaked center. Dean’s hand began to move in time with you, desperate for what was next.

As you lowered yourself onto Sam, Dean matched the movement, slowly pushing into his hand. Everything you were about to do, Dean told himself he’d do the same, take whatever you were about to give. You set a slow rhythm at first, letting your hands lazily roam Sam’s torso as his gripped your hips and pushed up to meet you. Dean’s other hand snaked up his shirt, imagining your soft skin in place of his calloused hand.

You chanced another look in Dean’s direction, focused this time on watching him stroke his dick, the sight bringing forth a low moan from you before you looked back down to Sam.

“You like that, baby?” Sam asked.

“Fuck, yes,” you replied…to both of them.

Your pace increased and so did Dean’s. Dean was trying so hard to hold back, wanting to see this to the end. You pulled Sam up, moving chest to chest with him so you could give more of your attention to Dean. You locked eyes with Dean and mouthed to him, “Come with me.”

Dean swallowed hard, fuck, you were gonna be the death of him, but what a way to go. He nodded and leaned more onto the door frame as he matched your short and quick rocking.

“Yeah, that’s it, fuck yeah,” you cried through gritted teeth. Fuck, that was for him, for Dean. Christ, fucking Christ, he’d never seen or heard anything so hot. “I’m so close, come on, yeah,” You moved even faster then, harder, hands digging into Sam. Dean tried so hard to stay quiet, jacking himself furiously as you screamed out, but he couldn’t help but growl your name as thick ropes spurted from him, your eyes falling to watch.

As you all came down, Dean realized Sam had come, too, and he didn’t have much time. He watched as you kissed Sam, though, heated and deep, then forced himself to move. You were buying him time. He quickly shoved himself back into his jeans, and yanked his shirt off, wiping down the door and ground, eyes darting to make sure he hadn’t missed a drop.

When he stood back up, you were kissing Sam’s shoulder softly and then moving to embrace him, letting your chin rest on his shoulder and your eyes meet Dean’s. “So good, baby. Definitely need it like that again sometime soon.”

Dean backed away with a dopey smile and heart beating frantically. Again, huh? Oh, he could do that again anytime you wanted.


End file.
